


Just this Once

by Attalander



Series: Blowing Off Steam (Widofjord) [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: c02e016 A Favor in Kind, Fjord is Polite, Fjord's Oral Fixation, Gambling, Gratuitous German, Half-Drunk Sex, He Gets A Blowjob, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Caleb Widogast, That Turn Out Great, Vague Backstory Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: Caleb has a history of bad decisions. Drinking and playing cards with Fjord wouldn't even break the top fifty, if not for what came after.It was a horrible, stupid idea, and he loved every minute of it.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Blowing Off Steam (Widofjord) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044135
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Just this Once

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Critters! This is a weird mix of me watching through C2 for the first time and being thoroughly spoiled for Caleb and Fjord's backstories. I tried to keep it vague, but if you want to avoid spoilers up to episode 18 or so, this is not the story for you.
> 
> I blame this entirely on Travis and Liam's sexy fucking accents. And how hot the characters look together. And my drooling fangirl thirst... ok, it's mostly that last one. Why did every member of the Nein (and the cast) have to be so fucking hot!?
> 
> WARNING: Fjord and Caleb are both tipsy by the time the actual sex happens, but not enough to call consent into question IMHO. Your mileage may vary, of course. Anyway, enjoy the blowjobs!

Like so many bad ideas, it started with boredom. The Gentleman had told them to lay low, and though the rest of the Nein might not take the warning seriously, Caleb and Fjord were far more sensible.

Well, to a point.

There was, of course, alcohol involved. Alcohol and gambling, a terrible combination... but Caleb had run out of decent books, less-decent books, absolutely shitty books and random pamphlets for local eateries, so why not? Fjord said it was a common way of passing time on long ocean journeys, and Caleb had spent enough time locked up in empty rooms staring at the ceiling for ten lifetimes.

“What’s your wager?” Fjord asked, ruffling the cards with an experienced hand. This was definitely a bad idea, but Caleb was bored and half-drunk and just a little stupid.

“Not money,” the wizard said, ”scrolls aren’t cheap.”

“Yeah, nothin' valuable,” the half-orc agreed. “But still somethin' to make it interestin'.”

“Ok,” Caleb said, leaning back in his chair and taking another swig of beer. He might not be able to take a punch, but he was a born Zemnian and could drink most people under the table... most people who weren’t hardy half-orc sailors. “How about if I win, you let Jester give you a makeover.”

“Oh,” Fjord chuckled, raising a brow. “That’s how we’re gonna play? Then if I win... you take a bath and let Molly dress you up.”

Oh gods, the idea of being covered in beads and bangles and ostentatious costume jewelry... it would be a nightmare. Still, the thought of Fjord done up in something pink and ruffled, probably with bows? Right now he felt it was worth the risk.

“As long as it’s not in public,” Caleb insisted, with the remains of his common sense. “We’re laying low, ja?”

“Private room only, just the Nein,” Fjord agreed. He lay the deck on the table, grinning in a way that made Caleb’s stomach twist with nervousness and maybe something else. “Now cut the cards.”

They played, and Caleb soon knew he was doomed. Fjord didn’t seem to be cheating, and Caleb was confident in his poker face, but the half-orc’s luck at cards seemed to be holding. It was best of five, and Fjord took the first three hands without breaking a sweat.

“Best of seven?” Caleb asked weakly, looking down at the cards on the table. He‘d had a pair of High Priestesses, but Fjord had the other two and and three Emperors, beating him handily.

“Sorry,” Fjord said, not looking sorry at all. He swept the cards back up and slipped them into a pocket. “A bet’s a bet, better get scrubbin'. We can play dress-up tomorrow, when your hair’s dry.”

Caleb did his best not to pout, but the booze made it harder to hide his expression. He pushed away from the table, getting to his feet with only a slight wobble and going over to the bar to pay for a basin of hot water. As he took the basin into the washroom, he heard a low, drawling voice call out.

“Remember to get behind your ears!”

For all the half-orc’s charming demeanor, he could be a real asshole.

—

The wash sobered Caleb up a bit, but not enough to avoid his next mistake. He was still muttering invectives, imagining the looks on everyone’s faces when they saw him done up like a circus tent, and didn’t pay attention to the knob he was turning.

“Shit, Molly, wait a-” Fjord‘s voice said hurriedly, but it was too late. Caleb had already pushed the door open, and what he saw...

Fjord was sitting on the edge his bed, shirtless and with his trousers around his knees. Caleb’s eyes roamed over what seemed like miles of green skin, faint curves of muscle criss-crossed with scars. A trail of dark hair ran down the warlock’s flat stomach, and the wizard’s gaze followed it down, down to...

Oh _gods!_

Caleb had seen Fjord in the bathhouse, known he was large, but the half-orc was clearly a grower, not a shower. His cock long was and thick, veiny and uncut, green skin shining with oil. The warlock clearly took after his orcish parent, at least below the belt, and the sight sent Caleb’s mouth watering.

“Um...” Fjord said, blushing a deep green as he stared at Caleb. “I’m a little busy, here...”

“I can see that,” Caleb replied. Honestly, he should turn around, shut the door and erase the image from his mind, or at least imitate Fjord’s actions on his own time in his own room.

But Fjord... as embarrassed as he obviously was, there was something else in his eyes. The blown, catlike pupils raked over Caleb’s body, from his dripping red hair down his slender chest and slim hips, to the tiny towel that was the wizard’s only covering, save the ever-present wraps around his arms.

“You, uh...” Fjord licked his lips, obviously considering something, something dangerous and exciting. “You clean up mighty fine.”

“Thank you,” Caleb replied, waving awkwardly at Fjord. “You... you look good too. It’s very nice.”

 _Fuck_ , he’d just complimented Fjord’s dick. He was standing there, mostly naked, praising the erection of a man who’d held him at swordpoint mere days ago... what the fuck was wrong with him?

Of course, he knew the answer. Alcohol, for starters, along with restless energy, curiosity and the sudden, surging hormones of a man who hadn’t gotten laid in over a decade. The “filthy hobo” look might turn away unwanted attention, but it also scared off more positive interest. Even if it hadn’t, Caleb didn’t trust a lover not to suddenly plunge a knife between his ribs.

But Fjord... Fjord had had a hundred opportunities to kill him, had in fact saved his life a few times. And if that look was anything to go by, the warlock was definitely interested. Interested, devastatingly handsome, and almost entirely naked.

“Thank you kindly,” Fjord said, licking his lips again. That pink tongue darting over green skin looked somehow obscene. “You wanna close that door?”

“On which side?” Caleb asked in a moment of boldness, possibly a moment of madness.

“Well, if you’re offerin'...” Fjord said, cautious and curious, with a hint of hunger. His drawl had gone lower, rumbling out of his chest in a way that sent shivers up the wizard’s spine. “You’re welcome to stay if you like.”

Fuck. _Fuck_.

Caleb took a step into the room, pulling the door closed behind him and turning the key in the lock. He could feel the blush creeping up his pale chest, his neck, his cheeks. His nipples were already hard from the cool air and his cock was quickly joining them. He might be a little drunk, but clearly his dick was sober enough to get on board with this.

Fuck, what was ‘this?’ Was he really... were they really going to...?

Caleb took one step towards the bed, and then another, feet moving as though on their own volition. He could see Fjord’s throat bobbing as he swallowed, his chest rising and falling with faster breaths. The half-orc spread his knees as Caleb approached, giving the human space to slot between them.

“Hey there,” Fjord said, reaching up as though to place his hands on Caleb’s hips before pausing. “Sorry, may I-”

“Ja,” Caleb said, “be... be my guest.”

“Thank you,” Fjord said, strangely polite as he gently cupped the wizard’s hips, rubbing his thumbs over the divots just above the towel. He leaned in slowly, like he was approaching a skittish horse, before brushing a kiss against the skin of Caleb’s stomach.

“ _Oh_ ,” The wizard shuddered at the gentle, intimate touch, the first in so very, _very_ long. He braced his hands on those broad shoulders as Fjord explored, kissing and licking and nuzzling pale skin.

“You smell nice,” Fjord said, face pressed against Caleb’s sternum. “You should bathe more often.”

“We’ll see,” Caleb hedged. There was a reason he preferred his usual grimy appearance, but he wasn’t prepared to explain it. Still, if this was the kind of thing that happened when he washed... well, it certainly made the idea more attractive.

“Mmmmm,” Fjord hummed, not pushing the subject, just tilting his head up to take a nipple in his mouth, gently sucking.

“Mein _Gott!_ ” Caleb gasped, clutching Fjord’s shoulders harder. The warm wetness, the faintest scrape off teeth... how had he lived sixteen years without another’s touch?

Fjord hummed again, pleased at the reaction. He moved over to the other nipple, toying with the little nub.

“Ach _Götter_...” Caleb gasped, hips bucking forward. After such a long dry spell, his body was on fire from every touch, burning with pure, aching _want_.

“Someone’s sensitive,” Fjord chuckled, looking up at Caleb with golden eyes. His smile was warm, open, sinking into the human’s skin and leaving tingles in its wake.

“It’s been a while,” Caleb admitted, the understatement of the century.

“Well,” Fjord said, licking his lips again. “I shouldn’t keep you waiting.”

The half-orc tugged at the towel, slowly enough that Caleb could’ve easily stopped him, but the wizard voiced no objection. On the contrary, he was eager to have his cock spring free of the rough, cheap fabric, have it exposed to the half-orc’s hungry gaze.The human glanced down, getting a good look at both himself and Fjord, and blushed. Even with perspective skewing things in his favor, the warlock was far, _far_ more well endowed. Caleb felt a moment of anxiety, wondering what the other man would think. Fjord, for his part, didn’t seem to mind. Instead he pressed his face against the side of Caleb’s erection, taking a long, deep sniff. The analytical part of Caleb’s mind wondered if this was a half-orc thing, the heightened sense of smell allowing a better appreciation of pheromones, but that was irrelevant to the matter at hand.

The matter at hand, in _Fjord’s_ hand, was Caleb’s cock. The half-orc’s grip was gentle, his palm large and covered with callouses as he started to stroke. It was the hand of a man whose life had been one of hard work, and Caleb hissed at the not-unwelcome roughness of the touch.

“Sorry,” Fjord muttered, pulling his hand away. "Sailor hands."

“Don’t worry about it-” Caleb began, but the words died as Fjord leaned forward, putting his lips to the head. That pink tongue darted out again, licking and soothing over sensitive skin.

 _“Verdammt!”_ Caleb cursed, hips bucking forward of their own volition. Fjord didn’t seem to mind, opening his mouth to accept the abortive little thrust.

Caleb managed to hold himself back after that, letting Fjord move his head instead. The half-orc bobbed up and down, shallow but so, _so_ good. Caleb was trembling, mouth open in a silent moan as he let that silver tongue work him over.

“I’m-” Caleb shoved Fjord’s shoulders, “stop, I’m going to-”

Fjord didn’t stop, didn’t even slow down. There was an odd, blissful look in his eyes as he pushed farther, taking Caleb’s cock deeper than he had before. The wizard could feel throat muscles clenching, gripping the sensitive head and he was gone, spilling down Fjord’s throat in uncontrollable jerks. The half-orc coughed, choked, golden eyes watering a bit as Caleb pulled away, suddenly panicking.

“Are you alright?” The wizard asked. Fjord’s chin was covered with spit, lips green and shiny like emeralds, a bit of come dripping from the corner of his mouth. The half-orc didn’t answer right away, swallowing a few times before he spoke.

“Yeah...” Fjord said roughly, licking the last drops from the corner of his mouth. “‘Been wantin' to try that.”

Well... well... _wow_.

“ _Scheiße_ ,” Caleb muttered, shaking errand locks of hair from his face. “You’re something else, Fjord.”

“Hope it’s somethin’ good,” the half-orc drawled, looking up at Caleb through lazy, half-closed eyes. If Fjord had been a cat, that look would be one of affection, trust... but people weren’t as simple as cats.

The wizard hummed noncommittally, looking down at the other man’s face, and then lower. That hard, green cock was still standing proud, a little bead of precome glinting at the head. Fjord looked down, following the wizard’s gaze, and his lips quirked up.

“You want some help with that?” Caleb asked, gesturing at the other man’s erection.

“Be my guest,” Fjord replied. He kicked off his trousers and small-clothes completely and moved so he was lying back on the bed, arms crossed behind his head and cock standing proud. Caleb crawled on top of him, eyes roaming the expanse of green, warm skin, bare and inviting and crisscrossed with scars. He wanted to touch, to explore like Fjord had, but a tiny voice at the back of his mind reminded him that they might not be alone for long, and he didn’t want to be interrupted before he got to the good part.

With that in mind, Caleb opened his mouth and took Fjord in, all hot and hard and thick. He could taste salt and sweat, musk and skin, plus the oil his companion had been using to smooth the way. It was bigger than the only other cock he’d ever sucked, which hadn’t exactly been small...

No, don’t think about that, about them, about _anything_ else; anything that might ruin this moment. Caleb bobbed his head, determined to lose himself in what he was touching, tasting.

Fjord gasped, mouth open and eyes closed. Green hands clutched white sheets, trembling at the effort of holding still; and he did hold still, far better than Caleb had. The wizard repaid the courtesy with long sucks and gentle licks, varying his technique as he tried to remember the rhythm, what worked and what didn’t.He couldn’t take Fjord to the hilt, didn’t even try. He’d never gotten the hang of deepthroating, and taking something so huge after sixteen years? He’d be lucky to manage a squawk afterwards, let alone a spell.

Fortunately, Fjord seemed satisfied with what Caleb could handle, and his hand on the shaft to make up the difference. the wizard's long fingers were clever and dexterous, and when he found something that worked he repeated it over and over with near-perfect precision.

“C- _Caleb_ ,” Fjord groaned. He reached down, hesitating inches from the wizard’s head. Caleb reached up, bringing the hand down to touch him, to tangle large, gentle fingers in his hair.

The redhead could feel his jaw growing tired, and he wasn’t surprised. Fjord was thick, Caleb was out of practice, and the half-orc had impressive stamina. Even if the warlock had gotten a head start, he didn’t seem that close yet.

Caleb pulled off, replacing his mouth with his other hand. He jerked the warlock steadily, using the same rhythm he’d employed on lonely nights. It seemed to work just as well for the half-orc, who took a few more minutes to near the edge. When Fjord was bucking his hips, gasping and moaning and writhing on the bed, Caleb had a flash of inspiration, of desire.

“You want to come in my mouth?” He asked breathlessly. He’d always had a bit of a thing for it, and it was only fair to return Fjord’s earlier favor.

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Fjord groaned, hips twitching as he opened his eyes, staring down at Caleb with a fierce hunger.

The human leaned forward, almost getting his lips around the head before Fjord lost it, shooting a load of thick, hot come. Most of it landed in Caleb’s mouth, but plenty wound up on his cheeks, his forehead, his throat. Fjord came a _lot_ , and the wizard barely managed to close his eyes in time.

“Shit,” Fjord said as he came down from the high of orgasm. “Sorry, Caleb, I got really excited-“

“It’s alright,” Caleb said, grabbing the towel off the floor and wiping his face with it. The smell of come was all over him, the taste filling his mouth. After sixteen years, it was intoxicating.

“Thank you,” Fjord said, “it was mighty nice of you to do that.”

“Least I could do,” Caleb said. Honestly, it almost felt like Fjord had done _him_ a favor, fulfilling a need he hadn’t realized he still had. There was something about pleasuring someone, making them gasp and writhe and moan his name... even if it wasn’t his real name. It had felt good, just as good as Fjord’s own mouth and hands on him. Maybe even better.

“Well, thank you anyway,” Fjord said. His smile was soft, inviting... so was his bed. A not-so-tiny part of Caleb wanted to stay, to bask in the warmth of that large body and bright smile, but cuddling was something he just couldn’t bring himself to do. This was already too much, too far, venturing into dangerous waters. Closeness led to caring, and caring led to death and pain.

“I should go,” Caleb said, gesturing at the door. “The others might come back soon, and-”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Fjord replied, a look of disappointment flashing across his face before quickly being stifled. “Just, one thing?”

“Ja?” Caleb asked, raising a brow at the half-orc. The green man flushed darker, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You wanna...” Fjord paused, considering his words. “You mind givin' me a kiss? I ain’t done it without kissing before, just feels weird. You don’t have to, but...”

“Oh,” Caleb said, biting his lip. Kissing wasn’t as bad as cuddling, right? And they’d already put their mouths in all sorts of places. Plus Fjord looked too much like a puppy hoping for a treat that might not come. “Um, sure. That’s alright.”

Fjord sat up, looking Caleb in the eyes before threading his fingers once more through the wizard’s damp hair. Caleb returned the touch, tracing a line up Fjord’s jaw, the soft hair of his fade, then cupping the back of the half-orc’s head. It was almost too much, too intimate...

Still, when Fjord leaned in, Caleb moved to meet him. Those green lips were surprisingly soft, save for the tightened, hard slash of a long-healed scar. Caleb didn’t ask where it came from, didn’t ask about the tusks he felt when Fjord opened his mouth, short and rounded and unevenly rough. Fjord hadn’t asked about the bandages still on Caleb’s arms, and the wizard wasn’t about to push for secrets he couldn’t give up in kind, not right now. 

The warm, wet slide of lips went on longer than Caleb had expected, tongues tangling lazily as they tasted; mingled come and saliva, beer and ale. He didn’t want to breathe, didn’t want to _think_ , and when that hand tightened in his hair, pulling just a little, a shudder went down the wizard’s spine. He had to go, or he’d find himself drawn in again, wanting more...

 _Gods_ , how would that huge cock feel in his ass?

It was definitely time to leave.

“Sorry,” Caleb said, releasing his grip on Fjord and pulling away, “I have... things. Things to do.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Fjord said, letting Caleb slide on the obvious lie. “Don’t be a stranger, all right?”

“I’m right next door,” Caleb pointed out, tying the towel back on for some degree of modesty. “We kill monsters together, and I’ll hardly stop respecting you in the morning.”

“Good to know,” Fjord said, nodding. They hung there for a moment, awkwardly silent as Caleb adjusted the towel.

“So...” Caleb said, jerking his thumb towards the door. “I’m going now.”

“Sleep well,” Fjord said as Caleb opened the door.

“Gute Nacht,” Caleb replied. He could hear raucous singing from downstairs, familiar voices coming closer. With a curse he darted to his own room, grabbing his small-clothes and flinging himself under the covers less than a minute before Nott came in, pickled to the gills and babbling something about Jester and Molly and shop that sold boozy candies. Caleb could only hope that they hadn’t gotten into too much trouble.

Not that his own decisions had been much better. The alcohol was slowly wearing off, and Caleb felt some growing regret at his indiscretion. Sure it had felt good, amazing really. Sure, Fjord had been kind, accommodating and skillful. Sure, the other man was handsome, intelligent, charming in a way he almost seemed unaware of... but getting too close to someone always ended in misery. His first and only previous lovers should have taught him that.

Still, it was just this once... just this once, it should be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the German is mostly understandable from context? Most of it is just swearing.
> 
> Just in case:  
> * Ja = yes  
> * Gott! = God  
> * Götter = Gods  
> * Scheiße = Shit  
> * Gute Nacht = a general way to say "good night", neither the most formal nor the most intimate.
> 
> Also, Frumpkin spent the whole time in Caleb’s room because he’s a cat and wants nothing to do with that water basin.


End file.
